1. Field of the Art
The present invention is generally related to pet leashes. More specifically the present invention is related to devices to which handles of retractable pet leashes may be attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,089 (the “'089 patent”) discloses a horse grooming stall utilizing tether devices on opposite side walls, each tether device having a spring-biased spool for controlling withdrawal and retraction of a retaining strap. A horse is groomed by latching the straps of the tether devices to opposite sides of the horse's harness to hold it essentially stationary during grooming without risk of injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,833 (the “'833 patent”) discloses an animal tether device having a plurality of upright post members embedded in the ground interconnected by at least one fence member with a rail member mounted on the post members a distance above the ground, such rail member having a carriage member moveably contained therein with a leash member extending therefrom attached to the animal and fence extension members disposed at each end of said plurality of post members extending from beneath the level of the rail member and curving downward at an angle to the ground to prevent the animal from going around the end posts of the series of posts too sharply so as to prevent tangling of the leash pulling the carriage moving within the rail member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,773 (the “'773 patent”) discloses a semi-permanent apparatus and a method for tethering and restraining grazing animals, house pets and security dogs comprising a moveable trolley mounted on a track attached to a solid surface, such as the ground. One end of a tether is attached to the animal and the other end of the tether is attached to the trolley. The trolley moves along the track when the animal tugs at the tether, but the track, trolley and tether prevent the animal from roaming to a distance from the track beyond the length of the tether.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,732 (the “'732 patent”) discloses a portable dog run for exercising an animal. A cable, wound around a spool, provides an overhead linear guideway when extended. Also, a spool lock is provided to affix the cable at a predetermined length. The spool and extended cable connect to various fixtures by using swivel snaps and eyebolts, or other similar connectors. Adjustable straps are provided to connect the dog run to structures which do not accommodate eyebolts, hence enhancing the portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,302 (the “'302 patent”) discloses a rotating retractable leash support including a base with a vertical support and a rotatable bracket arm attached to the upper end. A retractable leash is releasably attached to the bracket arm with the free end of the leash extending out through an eyelet at the distal end thereof. The eyelet is generally horizontally aligned with the leash at the level where it extends from the housing and provides a lever arm to facilitate the rotation of the bracket arm in the direction of the animal as it moves around the vertical support. The retractable leash is releasably attached to the bracket arm by a pin that extends through the closed loop that defines the hand grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,937 (the “'937 patent”) discloses a retractable safety horse tying apparatus having a housing which is shaped to receive a spring-loaded reel that rotates about a center spindle. A tether rope or other material is wound around the reel and anchored there and the opposite end threaded through a hole on the housing and attached to fusible link and fed onto the exterior of the reel. A spring is mounted internally of the reel and attaches to the reel. A fusible link is mounted on the outside of housing such that the fusible link permits rope to be played out from the reel in response to pressure applied to the rope. The fusible link permits the rope to be pulled out from a position straight in front of the device and also from an angle. This permits the tether rope to be automatically fed out in response to anxious pulling by a tethered horse, or other animal. The spring-loaded reel, compressed when the tether rope is being played out, automatically retracts the tether rope in response to the spring loosening as a result of the frightened animal calming.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,535 (the “'535 patent”) discloses a video monitor mount having a first piece adapted to be fastened to a wall and a second piece adapted to be fastened to a video monitor. The first piece includes a bubble level and a first mating component and the second piece includes a second mating component. The first piece or the second piece comprises an extension arm having a rotation joint that comprises a brass bushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,604 (the “'604 patent”) discloses a hand free dog leash which enables a person to walk his/her dog without having to hold the leash. The device includes a pulley which rides on a flexible waist cord which in turn is attached by swivels to a waist belt to permit the dog to move side to side without unbalancing the person. The leash also includes a leash handle and a quick release mechanism to release the dog from the pulley and waist belt in the event of an emergency. The leash has a flexible coil and hook assembly to prevent the leash from abruptly pulling on the dog's collar and neck and also provides flexibility to permit the dog to move without unbalancing the person.
U.S. patent application publication number 20050229867 (the “'867 publication”) discloses a double belt has an outer narrow belt completely encircling and extending over and attached to the ends of an inner wider belt. The outer belt adjustably attaches to a quick release buckle at the ends to create an adjustable inner belt attachable to a body of a user or tree or other object. The outer belt has another quick release buckle in the portion overlapping the inner belt. A fabric loop with two metal rings encircles the outer belt and attaches through the end loop or handle of any leash to ride on the rings around the outer belt.
U.S. patent application publication number 20100314480 (the “'480 publication”) discloses a security line designation apparatus including a housing that has a top wall, a bottom wall and a perimeter wall being attached to and extending between the top and bottom walls. A spindle is rotatably mounted within the housing. An elongated flexible panel is attached to the spindle. The panel extends through an aperture in the perimeter wall and the panel has a free end positioned outside of the housing. The spindle is rotationally biased in a first direction. The panel is wound onto the spindle when the spindle is rotated in the first direction. The panel has indicia thereon indicating persons are to remain away from an area bordered by the panel. A biasing member biases rotation of the spindle in the first direction. A coupler releasably couples the free end to the housing.
U.S. patent application publication number 20110198878 (the “'878 publication”) discloses a mobile electrified fence enclosure system utilizing multiple movable storable fence posts and flexible electrified ribbons what are retractably reeled into a spool. The electrified ribbons are detachably connected electrically by means of a breakaway connector which interrupts the voltage should the animal bolt through the wiring. The system is preferably stored in or attached to a trailer, such as a horse trailer, and is quickly and easily set-up and taken-down.
U.S. patent application publication number 20130001386 (the “'386 publication”) discloses a mailbox slider device that provides mailboxes of various widths to be slideably mounted along the horizontal portion of an existing mailbox support post. The device comprises a first base member and a second slideable member being attached using complimentary tongue and groove sliders, wherein the members include a recessed channel having a first and second channel stop that prevents separation of the two members at the base member distal end, while allowing separation and engagement of the members along the inward proximal end of the base member. A mailbox is secured to a support block, which then attaches to the upper surface of the second sliding member. The sliding member engages the base member from its proximal end. The base member is secured to the horizontal portion of a mailbox post to provide a readily extendable and retractable assembly for improved access for postal service workers.
The known prior art, however, does not disclose a system for safely, securely, easily, and inexpensively tethering a pet to the door frame of a RV or home for the purpose of allowing a pet to be outside for exercise or other purposes.